


Morning Negotiations

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, clingy Clover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Clover takes his work very seriously.But some mornings he really hates dragging himself out of bed.Away from Qrow.---------------------Part 35Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Morning Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure yet, but Anthology might be going on another short break after today. More info in end notes.

Prompt 35 (originally 34) - Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.

Morning Negotiations

\------------------------------------------

Qrow smiled as he woke to find his boyfriend wiggling his way under his arm. He slowly opened his eyes to meet the pale green irises staring back at him. 

Clover smirked as he snaked his arms around Qrow’s chest, nuzzling his face into the curve of his neck. 

“Morning.” Qrow mumbled, stretching a little, almost yawning. 

He chuckled as he felt Clover press closer against him, and he knew the younger man was pouting dramatically into his neck. 

“Not yet.” Came the grumbled response, Clover’s voice still scratchy with sleep. 

Long pale fingers dragged gently through short brown hair as Qrow raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“You’re the one who woke me up, lucky charm.” 

Clover groaned and buried his face deeper into the crook of Qrow’s neck. 

“That’s only because my alarm was about to go off and you looked so comfy. Just five more minutes. Pleaseee?” He begged his voice a pleasant mix of morning rasp and playful teasing.

“I’m afraid this is going to have to be one of those rare instances where ‘please’ isn’t going to get you anywhere. No matter how sweet you are.” Qrow tilted his chin and laid a firm kiss against soft brown hair. He tapped Clover’s hip gently. The stubborn soldier didn’t budge

“I’ve got to get going this morning too. Have an errand to run before getting to work.” He slowly pushed himself up, chuckling as Clover followed him, still clinging to his chest. 

Qrow propped them up on one arm as the other attempted to pry loose the strong arms wrapped around him. 

“Cloves!” he sighed, still finding the persistence endearing more than anything. “Come on. You know I’d love to, but we have to get going.” 

Clover finally pulled away enough to meet Qrow’s eyes, the brunet frowning slightly. “I think I’ve been too good an influence on you.” He teased, a smug grin spreading across his face. 

Qrow just rolled his eyes and caught his partner’s hand, lacing their fingers together loosely. “Probably.” Red eyes squinted with a fond smirk before Qrow lifted Clover’s hand and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles. 

“How about I make you a deal.” The older man started, slowly starting to peck along a trail of freckles on Clover’s hand that led up his arm. 

Clover shivered faintly at the tickling sensation of Qrow’s scruff grazing over his arm. “Yeah? Whatcha got, feathers?” 

Qrow continued, kissing lightly up over the swell of Clover’s biceps, along the line of his shoulder, into the dip of his neck and on until he reached the edge of his jaw. The younger man warmed at the tender path that Qrow took up to his lips, humming quietly. 

Qrow caught Clover's chin in one hand and turned it playfully, dotting kisses over his jawline and cheeks as he spoke. 

“I will go make pancakes while you get ready for work. And then tonight when we get home I will be a dashingly handsome pillow as much as you want.” He offered, quieting as he came to hover over Clover’s lips. 

Lips that pursed briefly as Clover squinted down at his boyfriend. “But you’d do that anyway, pretty bird.” He quipped, knowing Qrow found it just as comforting as he did. 

Qrow sighed and kissed him quickly before patting his cheek. “Yes. But also, pancakes!” He smirked as he moved, rolling to get out of bed before Clover could pull him back. “And now you’re awake, so…” 

He grinned smugly as Clover glared at him for a moment before sighing in resignation and climbing out of bed. 

Clover caught Qrow by the waist, pulling him in for one last kiss before letting him go on into the kitchen. 

“But they better be damn good pancakes.” 

Qrow just laughed, rolling his eyes and pulling away, his hand running gently down Clover’s cheek. 

“I have it on good authority that they’re a certain cocky brat’s favorite.” He winked and blew a dramatic kiss Clover's way, as he padded into the bathroom to wash up before getting started on breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda bs-ed this in an hour, oh well. 
> 
> Been having a bit of a rough week and wasn't really feeling like doing a prompt today, but knew that I'd feel worse if I missed a day, so. Nothing special but something. 
> 
> Because of this personal slump, and a number of larger wips I want to work on, I might end up taking another few days to a week off from the daily anthology, or maybe doing one here or there when I feel like it. 
> 
> Not sure, might wake up feeling better and just keep going as planned, might not. We'll see. But I haven't missed a day outside of planned breaks yet and I didn't want to start now, so close to the original goal. Plus, wanted to post at least a little something with a heads up about the possible break. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> \---------  
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
